


Always Prequel

by Firelizard46



Series: Always [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Female Harry Potter, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: Severus finds something shocking when he must deliver a Hogwarts letters that has been having trouble getting through. Will he be in time to save Lily Anne Potter, his Lily's daughter? Good!Voldemort Bad!Dumbledore Severus/Voldemort Female!Harry





	1. Chapter 1

_What could that old coot need now? My Lord needs me_, I thought to myself as I walk to Albus Dumbledore’s office.

  
“Lemon drops,” I say to activate the stairwell to the headmaster’s office as I rub my arm where my dark mark is burning. I climb the staircase and pause to gather my thoughts before knocking on the door.

  
“Come in,” comes Albus’ overly cheery voice through the door. I roll my eyes and then enter the office to find Albus pouring two cups of tea. I quickly took a seat in front of Albus’ desk and accept the cup of tea offered to me.

  
“I know you called me here for more than just tea, Albus,” I said, setting my half-empty cup of tea on the tray on the desk.

  
“You are always the perceptive one, Severus. As you know, the letters have been sent out for the first years. One of them seems to be having trouble reaching its destination,” Albus said, offering me some kind of sweet, which I decline.

  
“Which one is having issues, and why does this involve me?” I ask, folding my arms in my lap, out of view from Albus, so I can rub my arm.

  
“Lily Potter,” Albus said, which causes me to freeze for a few seconds.

  
“Lily,” I say softly to myself, but by the smile Albus gives me, I know he heard me.

  
“She’s living with her muggle Aunt and Uncle. I want you to get the letter to her,” Albus says, handing me the letter. I look down at the letter.

  
They named her Lily Anne, I think to myself as I smile slightly.

  
“I will get it to her,” I say, standing and leaving without giving him time to reply. By this point, my arm is burning, so I headed straight to the apparition point and apparat to Riddle Manor. I quickly head to the throne room to see my Lord sitting on his throne.

  
“Lord Voldemort,” I say, bowing.

  
“What took you so long, Severus?” Voldemort says, conjuring a chair, which I sit in with a thankful smile.

  
“Dumbledore had called me to his office before I could get away,” I said, rubbing my arm that had lingering pain.

  
“Let me see your arm, Severus,” Voldemort says, holding his hand out.

  
“I’m fine, my Lord,” I say, forcing myself to stop rubbing my arm.

  
“Severus, please, show me your arm. There is no reason for you to suffer,” Voldemort says, leaning forward and carefully taking my arm into his hand when I hold it out.

  
“Thank you,” I say once Voldemort relieves the pain.

  
“No problem, Severus. What did that old fool need?” Voldemort says, conjuring an elf and ordering tea for him and water for me.

  
“It seems the acceptance letter for one of the students is having problems getting through. He wants me to get it through,” I say, accepting the glass of water offered to me.

  
“Oh? I hope it isn’t young Draco,” Voldemort says, sipping his tea.

  
“No need to worry, my Lord. Draco’s got to him just fine,” I say, smiling at his worry.

  
“Whose letter is it then?”

  
“It’s Lily’s daughter, Lily Anne Potter.”

  
“Do you think something has happened to her?”

  
“I’m afraid so. Albus has placed her with her Aunt, who abused Lily when they were kids. I fear for the child.”

  
“You want me to come with you?”

  
“It wouldn’t be safe for you, my Lord. I doubt they have left the place unguarded,” I say as Voldemort gets up.

  
“They don’t know what I look like. Please, Severus, let me help you,” Voldemort says as he grabs his cloak. I take the chance to admire his tall, slim frame. His brown hair is messy in an adorable way, and his blood-red eyes, which usually scare people, are filled with concern.

  
“Do you wish for me to glamor your eyes, my Lord? We are going to an all muggle area,” I say, standing next to Voldemort.

  
“No, thank you, Severus. It’s night time, so I should be fine,” Voldemort says, laying his hand on my arm. I nod and follow him to the front gates of the mansion, so we can aparate.


	2. Chapter 2

“This place is the one,” I say when we arrive in front of the number four private drive.

  
“I don’t see anyone guarding the place. I thought she was important to the light side,” Voldemort said, laying a hand on my arm while looking around.

  
“I thought so too. Should we proceed?” I ask, looking around as well.

  
“Yes. The longer we take, the more chance we are found,” Voldemort says, heading to the door with me right behind him. Voldemort knocks on the door and steps back when we hear yelling from inside. The yelling gets closer, and then the door is thrown open to reveal a very large and red man.

  
“What are you doing here? Who are you?” the large man yells. I glance at Voldemort’s expression to see the pure shock on his face.

  
“We are here to see your niece,” I say, quickly stepping up beside Voldemort.

  
“I don’t have a niece. Now get off my property,” the large man yells, trying to slam the door in our face. I quickly stop the door from closing while Voldemort imperios him.

  
“Show me the rest of the occupants of this house,” Voldemort demands. The man begins to wobble down the hallway and leads us to the front room, where there is a large boy that looks just like the man and a skinny woman watching tv.

  
“Who was at the door, Vernon?” the one asks, standing the minute she sees us.

  
“Introduce your family to us, Vernon,” Voldemort says remaining close to me. I glance around the room as Vernon introduces the woman as Petunia and the boy as Dudley.

  
“What are you doing here?” Petunia asks, looking at me.

  
“We are here to see your niece,” I say, staring back at her.

  
“You are that boy from when I was young,” Petunia says, glancing at her husband.

  
“Yes, I am. I am here because you’ve been withholding your niece’s letter from her. Where is she?” I say, glancing around again but seeing no sight of a little girl living in the house. Petunia glances at her husband again before meeting my eyes.

  
“Vernon, go to the back yard and stay there until I say you can come back,” Voldemort said, glaring as he looks around the house.

  
“Go with your dad, Dudley,” Petunia says, turning off the tv. After both are gone, Petunia seems to relax.

  
“Where is she, Petunia?” I ask, frowning at her behavior, which causes Voldemort to lay a hand on my arm and step closer to me.

  
“She’s in the cupboard under the stairs,” Petunia says, sitting down.

  
“What?” I yell, moving to strangle her, but Voldemort grabs my arm, which causes me to stop.

  
“I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to help her, but I can’t. He’s against your kind and takes it out on her. Please, can you help her?” Petunia begs, meeting my eyes anymore.

  
“We’re going to take her with us, Severus. Is all her stuff in there with her?” Voldemort says, motioning for her to lead us to Lily.

  
“She doesn’t have anything except a stuffed wolf that was dropped off with her. Vernon tried to throw it away, but I put it with Lily’s school trunk that randomly showed up a few days ago,” Petunia says, stopping a little way from the cupboard.

  
“Can you get it on your own?” Voldemort asks, laying a hand on my back. I jump at the contact, not expecting it.

  
“Yes, I can. It’s not very heavy and doesn’t have much in it,” Petunia says, walking away. I stare at the door to the cupboard but don’t make a move to open it.

  
“Sev, can you handle this?” Voldemort asks, startling me with the abbreviation of my name.

  
“I can’t just stand by and not help her. I owe it to Lily. I just wish I had stepped in sooner,” I say, staring into Voldemort’s eyes.

  
“It’s not too late, Sev. We can help her. I’ll be by your side the whole way,” Voldemort says, pulling me into a hug.

  
“My Lord,” I stuttered out, freezing.

  
“We’ll talk later. Let’s get young Lily and get out of here. It’s not safe for us to linger,” Voldemort says, releasing me and heading to the cupboard. I hesitate for a second before following him. Voldemort unlocks the cupboard, which has many locks and slowly opens the door.


	3. Chapter 3

“What is wrong with her?” I ask, lifting a very small and sickly girl out from under the stairs.

  
“Lay her on the couch, so I can take a look at her. I’m glad I have been taking lessons with our healer,” Voldemort says as I lay her down with her head in my lap. As Voldemort runs scans on her, I run my fingers through her overly short hair.

  
“Is… is she ok?” Petunia asks from the doorway.

  
“How long has she been sick?” Voldemort asks, locking eyes with me. I can feel my heart sink at the pain and sorrow that is showing in his eyes.

  
“She’s always been small and sickly because Vernon won’t let me feed her properly, plus he used her as a slave. The past several days, she’s been sicker,” Petunia says before turning and leaving the house. I go to get up and follow her, but a hand on my arm stops me.

  
“She’s in bad shape. We need to get her to the healer, now,” Voldemort says, a look of fear in his eyes. I nod and quickly pick Lily up while Voldemort shrinks Lily’s trunk down and sticks it in his robe pocket.

  
“Is she going to be ok?” I ask, holding her to me.

  
“I hope so, Sev, I hope so,” Voldemort says, leading the way outback. We quickly apparat back to the mansion. Voldemort quickly leads me to a room right across from his personal rooms.

  
“Shouldn’t we take her to where the healer works?” I ask, laying her on the bed as Voldemort removes his outer robes.

  
“There was a huge raid last night. A lot of our men are injured and in the hospital wing. I don’t want to expose her to that,” Voldemort says, calling for a house-elf and having it fetch the healer.

  
“I can’t believe they put her in that home,” I say, sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing her hair from her face.

  
“She’s safe now, Sev. She’s with us, now, and no one will ever lay a hand on her again,” he says, walking over and running his hand through my hair as the healer walks in.

  
“It’s about time you two stopped dancing around each other,” the healer says, setting his bag down and pulling out several potions.

  
“What?” I asked, standing up, which causes Voldemort to stop running his fingers through my hair.

  
“There is nothing going on between us yet. Right now our main concern is Lily,” Voldemort said, glaring at the healer.

  
“Of course, my Lord, but I must ask that you two step out of the room while I treat her,” the healer says, bowing.

  
“I’m not leaving her,” I say quickly.

  
“Severus, the last thing she needs when she wakes up is all three of us watching her while he treats her,” Voldemort says, grabbing my arm and pulling me out.

  
“My Lord, I need to stay with her,” I say, trying to get back into the room.

  
“We don’t need to be in there for this,” he says, blocking my path to the door.

  
“Yes, we do. She doesn’t know him,” I say, getting frustrated.

  
“She doesn’t know us either. She really doesn’t need three men she doesn’t know to see her when he treats her,” he says, conjuring two chairs right there in the hallway and forcing me to sit.

  
“What are you talking about? We’ve already seen her,” I say, fidgeting with my hands.

  
“In order for him to treat her, he’s going to have to see all of her, Sev, and she doesn't need us seeing too,” he says, grabbing my hand to stop my fidgeting.

  
“Oh, I didn’t even think about that. I just feel bad about not going and seeing her sooner. Lily was my best friend, and I’ve failed her,” I say, watching the door for any signs of trouble.

  
“Firstly, you have not failed her. I’ve never personally known Lily, but I know from what you’ve told me that she wouldn’t want you blaming yourself. Secondly, did you even know where she was until today?” he says, brushing my hair from my face, which causes me to jump and move away from his hand.

  
“My Lord,” I stuttered, feeling completely confused.

  
“I hope I’m not overstepping here, but I’ve always liked you and hope you like me too,” he says, locking eyes with me.

  
“Is this some kind of a joke?” I asked, standing up.

  
“I would never joke about this,” he says, standing as well and stepping closer to me.

  
“I never knew you felt the same way,” I say, smiling slightly. Voldemort pulls me into a hug and I actually relax into him.


End file.
